freedomforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Alchemiss
Alchemiss is a playable character from the Freedom Force series of video games. Official Bio Believing in little besides her ability to make men drool, Catherine Larchmont-Price wandered through life disdainful of the beliefs of others. All that changed when the Goddess came to her dreams one night, blessing Catherine with mystic powers and transforming her into the Alchemiss. Before her transformation to Alchemiss, Catherine was the most pretty and popular girl at City University. she enjoyed playing with the affections of men but hated that her roommate, Emily, was the most un-popular girl in school. Emily was often seen praying to her "wise Goddess of the East" which Catherine would make fun of her for. That night though Energy X enters Catherine's room as she is sleeping and gives her the powers of the Goddess. And after waking from a strange dream where the Goddess appeared to her there was a knock at Catherine's door. A drunken college boy then attempts to force himself on Catherine, hurting her. However, before anything can happen her powers manifest themselves and Catherine sends the young man flying through her window with a powerful bolt of energy. She then vows to use her power for good as Alchemiss. She then joins Freedom Force when Timemaster releases dinosaurs loose on the city. She helps the team take down the dinosaurs and close the portal allowing them in. She then joins the team and though she quickly wins over the affection of El Diablo, she begins to develop feelings for the tortured soul of Man-Bot. As their relationship become more complex and strained throughout the game, she continues to fight crime and aid the team in closing any type of portal that may open up in the city. When Man-Bot chooses to remain in the celestial clock at the game's end, Alchemiss is left heartbroken, as Man-Bot's absence would weigh heavily on her in the game's sequel. ''VS. The Third Reich'' In the beginning of the sequel, Alchemiss has a terrible night-mare where her teammates are attacking her and she and Man-Bot must defeat them. After waking for her terrible dream she goes with the team to Cuba to stop Nuclear Winter from destroying the United States. After returning to find the time stream polluted Mentor has Alchemiss open a portal to the past so the team can go back and help the USA defeat the Nazi's in WWII. This makes Alchemiss realize she has more power than she first thought. After they manage to defeat Blitzkrieg and his time tampering, Alchemiss discovers she has to power to alter reality and goes to the celestial clock and bring Man-Bot back telling him that now they can be together. However, he refuses saying they cannot use their powers to suit their own desires. Alchemiss brings him back anyway and after he again refuses to be with her she gives into the dark side of her powers and becomes Entropy going on a rampage throughout Patriot City having old enemies serve as her minions and wreaking havoc on the town. She is soon enough beaten and reverts back to Alchemiss where she concludes things would be better off if she never existed and does so, to everyone's and Man-Bot's protests. She then comes face to face with Energy X on a celestial plain. *'Cost (FF)': Free *'Cost (FFvTR)': Free Attributes *'Flier': Alchemiss can fly. *'Level Headed': Alchemiss is resistant to mystical and mental damage. Powers Sorcery *'Smite the Wicked': A short, sharp slap for the unworthy. *'Arcane Bolt': A small bolt of mystical energy. *'Blessed Aegis': Protects against most mystical attacks. *'Aloft': Propels people upwards with great force. *'Arcane Blast': A devastating bolt of mystical energy. Dimensional Summons *'Repulsion': Flings a foe away with furious force. *'Alteration': Inflicts a random curse upon the target. *'Arms of the Goddess': Protection against a variety of ranged attacks. *'Purgatory': Temporary banishes an enemy from this plane of existence. *'Vengeance Curse': Target suffers susceptibility to stun. Gallery File:alclogo.png File:alchemiss.gif File:Alcwall.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Freedom Force Category:Freedom Force characters Category:Freedom Force vs. the Third Reich characters